In recent years, there has been wide use of portable radio apparatus for communication. A standard type of device used is a portable communication device, in which the user transmits and receives messages in the same instrument. The device is sized to be held by the user, and typically includes an antenna for receiving messages. These devices have been used by people who desire to communicate with another person within a short distance, yet cannot do so without the aid of the device. For instance, these devices are handy for police officers who when apprehending a criminal, may need to communicate with their partners for assistance. Similarly, ski patrols may use these devices to communicate among each other to insure the safety of the skiers on the mountain. Because the user is often in transit when using the device, belt holders and harnesses have developed to carry such devices.
An example of a belt holder is a type worn by police officers in which a receptacle compartment is secured to a belt. A problem with this type of holder is that the device is not easily accessible. A user must reach into the compartment and remove the device before engaging it. Further, the antenna of the portable apparatus may restrict the movement of the user. The antenna may extend above the belt line of the user, obstructing his or her freedom of movement. Finally, the belt is typically made from a thick leather material. This prevents other types of instruments such as pagers and the like, from being strapped or clipped to the belt.
Another example of a belt holder is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,946. The belt holder includes a belt fastener and a receptacle housing in which the latter is pivotally mounted to the belt fastener. The belt holder improves the mobility of the user and the ease by which the radio apparatus may be accessed and engaged. However, a user can not easily access the radio apparatus while in transit. In order to operate the device, it must be removed from the receptacle housing and subsequently engaged. Thus, the apparatus may be dropped while attempting to communicate in transit, resulting in damage or loss.
Another type of portable radio apparatus for communicating is one in which the transmitter and receiver are separate instruments. Typically, the receiver is the larger of the two instruments, and includes the main operative features of the device, including a volume button and a channel selector. The receiver also includes an antenna for receiving messages. In contrast, the transmitter is a smaller, lightweight instrument, and is used only to transmit the messages. The transmitter is connected to the receiver by wires. The apparatus is designed so that the larger receiver may be placed at a discrete location, while the small transmitter may be secured at a place convenient for the user to communicate. That is, because the user communicates by projecting his or her voice into the transmitter, the transmitter is usually secured at a location proximate to a user's mouth. Typically, the transmitter includes a clipping mechanism which allows the lightweight transmitter to be clipped to a user's clothing.
An advantage to this type of communication device is that a user need not remove or hold a heavy weight transceiver in order to communicate, allowing for easier communication, especially while in transit. The user can communicate by simply pressing a button on the transmitter to send the message without having to remove the instrument. Thus, a user's hands remain free to engage in other activities, without the hassles associated with losing the communication device.
While this type of communication device offers advantages over the single instrument communication device, there have been problems and disadvantages associated with its use. A problem associated with its use is that the wires connecting the transmitter to the receiver may potentially obstruct the freedom of movement of the user. For instance, the arms of the user may become entangled in the wires. Further, the chances of the user's arms becoming entangled in the wires are greatly increased when the user attempts to communicate with the device while in transit.
Similarly, the mechanism included on the transmitter for clipping the transmitter to a user's clothing may be unintentionally released. For instance, because the jaws of the clipping mechanism may not penetrate through a user's clothing, the transmitter may be easily pulled off a user's clothing. This becomes extremely burdensome especially when attempting to communicate while in transit.
The prior art harnesses, while providing some utility for securing a single instrument communication device, are inadequate for the dual instrument communication device described above.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a belt harness for carrying and securing a dual instrument communication device to facilitate communication without removing or moving the transmitter and receiver from their respective locations.